A Wedding Crashed
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Sequel to "Deception and Reunion". Michiru and Sango are about to finally become married when they recieve an unexpected surprise. Rated T just in case. Please read and review!


A Wedding Crashed

Michiru stood at the end of the aisle, feeling ever so slightly nervous, but never could he remember feeling happier than he did at this moment. Finally, after five long years, he and Sango were about to be married, to be together forever. Not only that, but his sister, his niece, brother-in-law, and all his best friends were here too. He looked at them quickly, to see them all.

The whole group stood alongside them, here in the Jedi Temple. It had been Michiru's idea to get married here, and Sango went wholeheartedly along with it. Kaname and Kagome stood on the right, Kaname the maid of honor. To his left stood Inuyasha, his best man, along with Miroku and two new friends of Michiru's; ones he already called his allies. Closer to him stood Dragon Strife, a bounty hunter like himself who swore to defeat the group known as Death watch for the death of his parents. Dragon wore his black mandorian armor with green lines and a black coat. He wasn't wearing his helmet now, but if he was it would have been black with the T being the color yellow. Dragon had spiky brown hair, with a silver tattoo of a dragon on his left cheek. Michiru found Dragon to be nice, easy to talk to, and even worked for the republic.

Next to Dragon stood Michiru's other new companion, Naito. Naito wore an ice white kimono, possessed pale skin, white hair that _always_ stood straight up, no matter what, and sapphire blue eyes. Michiru and Dragon had met Naito on the frozen world of Hoth, where he had eked out a life surviving in the snow and hunting for prey. It had turned out that Naito possessed the power of the Shikigami, and was very skilled at using it. While Michiru had Dragon had passed through they were attacked by a wampa, but Naito saved their lives by using his ice Shikigami, freezing the monster from the inside out and encasing it in a glacier. Naito didn't say much, but from what Michiru could tell he was okay, if a little serious at times.

Michiru continued thinking about his friends, old and new, until he heard a small gasp from Kagome and Kaname, looked down the aisle and let out a little one himself. Sango was walking down the aisle in a white bridal gown, Shippo, Kirara and Tsuki, Inuyasha and Kaname's daughter, behind her. It trailed behind her somewhat, her hair was done up in a knot Kagome had once tried to get her to wear, and she was smiling right at him. He smiled back, his heart nearly bursting with happiness. As she continued to walk towards him, his heart pounding like crazy, he believed that nothing could spoil this perfect moment.

Nothing… except what happened next.

Sango had made it halfway down the aisle when suddenly a huge earthquake caused the entire temple to shake, followed by a monstrous roar. Before anyone could say anything, a huge part of the wall to his left caved in, and through the hole, a demon appeared. The demon was like a dragon, with solid black scales, five heads, burning red eyes, and saliva that fell out of its mouth to burn the ground like acid. Immediately everyone jumped forward, grabbing their weapons from where they sat in one of the rows. As they got ready, and Kirara changed to her fighting form, Shippo and Tsuki cried out "Aaagh, what is that thing?"

Dragon Strife drew his sword and looked at his companions. "Okay Michiru, Naito, time to blast it." "Let's do this," Michiru said. "Let's," Naito agreed. The heads each let out a long stream of flames, but Naito called "Oh silent freezing ice, shield us from enemy sword and flame. Wall of Ice!" Naito's Ice Shikigami, a silver wolf, appeared before a seven foot tall wall of ice erupted from the ground and blocked the flames. The Dragon roared and shot it's claws forward, slashing the ice like paper. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha called "Take this! Wind Scar!" before smashing the Tetsuaiga onto the ground, unleashing several bands of pure destruction at the demon.

With a speed unproportionate to its size, the dragon leaped to side before crashing back onto the ground, dodging the Wind Scar completely. However, it remained distracted, which gave Michiru the time to run forward, activate his darksaber and plunge it into the dragons hand, cutting off one claw completely. The Dragon hissed in pain and took a slash at Michiru, which he jumped back to dodge. "Naito, get me another opening!" he called. "With pleasure." Naito brought his hands together and chanted "Oh silent freezing ice, rain down your frozen fury! Icicle Rain!" His silver wolf Shikigami appeared once again, only this time it dissipated into dozens of water droplets that flew to hang above the dragon.

The droplets stayed there for a moment before they flash-froze, turning into razor-sharp icicles, before raining down to hit the dragon demons hands, pinning them to the ground. Using this opening, Michiru gave it a long cut along one of its necks while Dragon took a swipe at one of the heads and managed to cut out a few of its fangs in the process. The combination of both these attacks caused to dragon demon to scream in pain. Through a great feat of strength, it snapped the icicles, unfurled a large pair of black leathery wings and took to the air.

"Nice try!" Kagome called, before firing an arrow at the demon, while Miroku threw a few sacred sutras. However, the dragon unleashed another blast of flames from three heads, incinerating the projectiles in midair. The flames nearly hit them all, until Kaname shouted "Oh brightly shining light, give me your healing powers. Protective Light!" A gold sphere of power surrounded each of them, so while the outsides of the barriers were enveloped in flame, their occupants remained unharmed. The flame s burnt out, and Michiru jumped forward to attack one of the heads and cut off one of its ears.

The dragon howled and this time breathed fire from all five heads at once. This proved too much for Michiru and Kaname's Protective Light, and it shattered, leaving them all to dodge one way and another. "Michiru!" Sango called. She threw her Hiraikotsu up into the air and Michiru unleashed his Light Shikigami. The two met in midair and the Shikigami-empowered Hiraikotsu shot forward, cutting off three of the dragon's heads. However, before they could celebrate the heads immediately regenerated. Inuyasha growled in anger. "Damn it! If this things heads just grow back, then how do we kill it?"

"Go inside it," Dragon said. Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?" "Yeah, kill the heart inside the beast and you kill the beast itself. That's nature," Dragon replied. Inuyasha looked up at the dragon high above. "The heart, huh? All right!" Immediately he jumped forward, the Tetsuaiga held high. Only to be met with a massive fireball, which exploded when it hit him. The Robe of the Fire Rat protected him from the fire and heat, but the force of the blast was more than enough to send him crashing to the ground. Solemnly Naito shook his head. "Reckless," was all he had to say. "So hitting him in the air won't work," Miroku decided. "Then what _do_ we do?" Kagome asked. "Like I said, now we go inside the body." Dragon jumped up and allowed the one of the dragon head to swallow him.

Both Kagome and Kaname had just enough time for their eyes to widen before the dragon screamed, a sound so high-pitched and keening it left their teeth on edge. Realizing what was happening, the dragon demon let out one final breath of fire, only for Michiru and Kaname to block it. Then Michiru saw Dragon cut open a hole in the dragon's chest and jump out, the demon's heart in hand. Now that Dragon was safe Michiru called "Oh brightly shining light, hear my prayers! Light of Judgment!" And the dragon was enveloped in a pillar of light that burned it until there was naught but ash. "And that's that," Naito declared.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, then looked around to see the small pile of debris the battle had left. "Yeah, it is, but damn; he sure made a mess." Before anyone good say anything they heard clapping, accompanied by a figure stepping through the hole the dragon demon had created. The stranger was all dressed in black, with a black cape, mask, and a lightsaber at his side. "Good. Very good," the stranger said. Inuyasha looked at him and asked "Who the hell are you?" Meanwhile both Dragon and Naito gasped. Sango turned to both of them. "Dragon, Naito, what's wrong? Who is this man?"

His normally blank face showing a look of shock, Naito quietly said "That would be Darth Vader, a former Jedi far stronger than Darth Maul, and one of the most powerful sith in existence, second only to the Sith Lord himself." "Another bounty hunter with Mandorian armor called Boba Fett works for him. He tailed me once when we were on a bounty together. He's dangerous," Dragon added. "Is that so?" Inuyasha asked. He turned to Vader. "In that case, what are you doing here? Did you send that demon after us?" "In way, yes. I heard of your prowess and decided to test you. Now that you have passed, I have a proposal. I need hunters."

Miroku looked at him. "Hunter? Like us? What for?" "Not you, fool. I meant those four." He gestured to Dragon, Naito, Michiru and Sango. "I need more bounty hunters to fight the rebels." Naito's eyes widened. "Fight the rebels? Are you crazy?! We would never!" "I can pay you generously if you accept. If not… then…" Vader pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. Naito narrowed his eyes and pulled out his own lightsaber, a dark blue. "If you think we're all weak enough for you to defeat, then guess again. "That's right," Sango agreed, grasping her Hiraikotsu. "Yeah," Inuyasha said, lifting the Tetsuaiga. Kagome grabbed an arrow, Miroku pulled out some sutras, Michiru, Kaname and Dragon their own weapons, while Shippo and Tsuki ran to get out of the way.

"So be it," Vader called, before snapping his fingers and hundreds of stormtroopers suddenly poured through the hole in the wall. Inuyasha, Kaname, Kagome, Miroku and Sango fought against the storm troopers. Kaname cast another Protective Light to shield everyone from their blasters. Inuyasha yelled "Wind Scar!" and dispatched a hundred stormtroopers in a single stroke. Kagome fired an arrow, Miroku some sutras and Sango her Hiraikotsu and took out nearly half that many. Meanwhile, Naito, Dragon and Michiru faced off against Darth Vader.

Michiru used his darksaber to attack while Naito came in for a swift uppercut. Vader blocked both of their attack and slashed and Dragon. He dodged it then used his sword to break off a part of Vader's helmet showing the eye. Vader shouted in anger and shot a blast of Force Lightning at Dragon, causing his to skid back a few feet. At this Naito called "Oh silent freezing ice, envelop my enemy in your frozen grasp. Glacier Formation!" His silver wolf appeared before encasing Vader's body from the shoulders down in ice. "What is this?" Vader called. Michiru jumped up and broke Vader's helmet off. "I think the rebels will be interested in you."

Vader's eyes blazed with anger. "No! I refuse!" With uncharacteristic strength and use of Force, he broke free of the ice and shot outwards a huge a wave of Force Lightning, sending all of them flying. Inuyasha and the others had just finished off the last of the stormtroopers and managed to catch them. "I will not lose!" he called, sending another barrage of lightning. Everyone managed to dodge, except Sango, who fell to the ground. Vader shot forward, going for the kill. "Sango!" Michiru shouted. Faster than he thought he could, he ran forward and arrive just in time knock Darth Vader's lightsaber to the side. Naito threw Michiru his lightsaber.

Now with a lightsaber and a darksaber in hand and fueled by rage, Michiru continued relentlessly. Vader hissed in rage as he was pushed back. "I said I won't lose!" He called. Before ducking and cutting Michiru all the way along his leg. Michiru cried out but then Dragon flew forward and kicked Vader in the head. He fell to the ground and Dragon put a lightsaber to his throat. "Hey guys, let's end this!" Michiru called. "Agreed," Dragon said, and Naito nodded. Both Michiru and Naito clasped their hands and called "Oh brightly burning light, defeat our enemies with your destructive power! Light of Annihilation!" Michiru's Light Shikigami, a dragon, and Naito's, an angel, sprung forward.

The Shikigami angel jumped onto the dragon's neck. Dragon Strife jumped off of Vader, yelled "Here!" and threw his lightsaber at the dragon. It pierced the pentagram on its brow, infusing the lightsaber with all the Light Shikigami's power. The Shikigami angel caught it, further adding her own power to the mix, before throwing it down at Vader. It was too fast for him to dodge, and the lightsaber, infused with Michiru _and_ Naito's power, stabbed him in the chest. Vader managed one cry of dismay before the lightsaber detonated in a fiery explosion of blinding light and searing heat.

After a few minute's the light faded, revealing a charred helmet of Vader's to be all that was left. "It's over," Naito said. Dragon nodded. "Yeah, but what about the emperor?" Naito looked at the charred remains of Vader's helmet for a moment, then sighed. "Well, we know one thing. If the emperor wants us in our employ so bad that he sent Vader, we're in trouble." "Eh, who cares about that?" Inuyasha said as he stepped forward. "If this emperor guy is willing to fight us, we'll give a fight. And we'll win." "That's right," said Kaname. As everyone agreed Sango spoke up.

"Um, everyone? Before we embark on a grand quest to save the galaxy, I have one request." Michiru looked at her in confusion. "And what might that be Sango?" She smiled. "Can we please actually finish the wedding. I'd like to at least get that much done." Everyone looked at her for moment before they all started laughing. Michiru took her hand and said "Of course," before the two of them started to walk back up the aisle.

End.

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha, Star Wars, or anything to do with either franchise.

I would like to again extend my thanks to Greymon Leader, my friend from the UK and co-author in this endeavor. As I said on the last two stories, it was a dual effort and I could not have done it without you.

Also, I would like to thank Candyman53. You are the first follower I seem to have gotten (besides Greymon of course)

Last I would like to thank J4RRE77 for your helpful ideas. You seem like a smart enough writer. I'd be curious to see what you might make.

Please read and Review!


End file.
